robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Musket
General Information The Musket is a muzzle-loaded long gun that appeared as a smoothbore weapon in the early 16th century. In Arsenal, the Musket easily kills enemies with its over-the-top 600 bodyshot damage with a 690 upon a headshot, firing a .53 caliber high-velocity steel ball. Any unfortunate player that gets shot with this will die instantly. On top of this, it has perfect accuracy, so all a player has to do is aim, and a kill will come rather quickly. This is, however, unsuited for players with mediocre or horrible aim skills and laggy players. The Musket requires perfect aiming when to shoot and pro skills. If you miss a shot, you are likely to die because of the Musket’s very long reload. It’s an all-or-nothing weapon, backed up by the fact that the Musket can only fit one round. It acts like the Golden Gun in a sense, as both have one round but instantly kill. Because of this, the main problem with this weapon comes when players miss with it. This is due to a glaring downside, which is its reload time. Since the Musket only has one round in its magazine, players will need to reload every time they fire. However the sense of an all-or-nothing weapon goes away from the Musket in the Game mode 'Gun Rotation' and the gamemode 'Randomizer TDM' due to it's lengthy reload and 1 magazine capacity. The Musket also used to have a severely high recoil, but doubled down in the Christmas Update. Pros and Cons Pros *One-shot kill on any part of the body across all ranges. *Perfect accuracy. *Fast walkspeed. *Idle View will not obscure the player's view. *Low Recoil. Cons *Long 6-second reload time. *Only one round in chamber, so the gun must reload every time after firing. *Loud firing sound is comparable to the Golden Gun. Poll How would you rate the Musket? 5-stars! 4-stars! 3-stars! 2-stars! 1-star! Trivia *This weapon has the highest damage in both head and body in the game per bullet, with a body shot hit doing 600 damage, which is 3x more than the second most damaging body shot – which is held the Barrett – 200, and almost 5x as much the third most damaging body shot - which is held by the Crossbow - 131. * The Musket has the longest reload time per bullet, with 6 seconds per bullet, which greatly surpasses every other weapon in the game, which all have reload times of less than 2 seconds per bullet. ** However, it does not have the longest reload time per magazine, being 2nd to the Dual Volcanics, which takes a whopping 18 seconds to reload if the magazine is emptied out. ** Reloading in real life would have taken much longer, as the average reload speed of a rifleman during the 18-19th centuries was usually 30 seconds. ** There’s 5 steps of reloading the musket after firing. First is pouring gunpowder, second is pouring in its charge, third is placing the .53 caliber ball in the musket, fourth is shaving the gun barrel and last is pulling back the hammer and closing the frizzen. *In real life, the average musket was only accurate to 80 yards. However, in Arsenal, its accuracy is completely perfect. *The Musket is based on the 19th century-pattern percussion rifle called the Springfield 1851. *The Musket along with the Golden Gun, Bow and RPG are the only weapons in the game that carry a single round. * In Gun Rotation and Randomizer, getting a kill with this weapon will allow you to fire the next shot almost instantaneously without the need to reload. However, missing will result in the grueling 6-second reload. *The GOC Past skin has this as her signature weapon. Weapon History * 7/5/19: Added into the July Update of Arsenal. Category:Sniper Rifles